This invention relates to a portable storage assembly comprised of a tublike container, storage trays nested within the container, and a cover. The assembly is especially useful for the storage of tools. The cover of the assembly may be used as a seat or work surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,013 there is disclosed a Portable Storage Container which is comprised of a lower tub shaped container, trays inserted in the container and a cover. The disclosed container is useful for the storage of tools, for the transport of tools, as a seat or as a work surface. The disclosure of that patent is incorporated herewith by reference.
While the container disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 5,011,013 is exceedingly useful, improved storage capability, mobility and usefulness as a work surface are desired. The present invention provides a number of such improvements.